


最后我记起的还是我们最好的时光

by Mone0928



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, Larry Stylinson - Fandom, Louis Tomlinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alzheimer's Disease, M/M, old harry styles
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 17:06:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18595672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mone0928/pseuds/Mone0928
Summary: 短篇 老年哈里患了阿尔兹海默症 每天都会忘记一部分他的往事





	最后我记起的还是我们最好的时光

**Author's Note:**

> 短篇 老年哈里患了阿尔兹海默症 每天都会忘记一部分他的往事

白色床单上映照着一点一点金色的光斑， 阳光透过薄纱的窗帘洒进屋子里，灰尘上下做着不规则分子扩散运动。床上的人睁开了眼睛，须臾间被光刺得眯了眯眼。正准备抬手揉揉眼睛，手却沉重地抬不起来。他疑惑地起身想查看手怎么了，头一抬起来直接眼前一黑又倒下了。头晕眼花地缓了两分钟，他再一次抬头，却看到病床上无力的两双手——满是斑点，皮肤褶皱，惨白的像石膏。他摇了摇头。

这不是他，这怎么会是他？他明明是风华正茂的年纪，身体健壮的很，虽然疏于锻炼有些小肚子，总体来说还是挺健康的，不是吗？

他用力闭上眼睛，再睁开，心里侥幸地希望这只是一场恶梦罢了。然而眼前毫无变化的情景让他几乎失去理智。

偏偏他还一动都动不了，使了最大的力气，也只能稍稍移动一下大拇指。他绵软的身体像一袋棉花。

他嘶哑地喊叫了起来，可那叫声也像濒死的动物，微弱又绝望，甚至没有引起任何一个医生或者护士的注意。

他重新躺回去一边试图掌控自己的身体，一边思考自己的处境。他是穿越了吗？或者是和另一个人互相换了身体？不行，他一定要找到方法回去，他一定要回去，他还有一大帮朋友在等着他呢，还有在家等着他的妈妈和姐姐，他口袋里还放着新买的戒指，准备下次见面的时候偷偷放在蛋糕里给他亲爱的男朋友一个惊喜呢，他们已经冷战好几天了，他要赶紧回去找他，他怎么能被困在这个废物一样的身体里？

过了半小时，他终于能慢慢地挪动自己的手臂，腿和几根手指了。他迫不及待地拔掉手上的心跳检测器和输液针头，猛地一翻身想下床，却还是被笨拙的腿和忘记摘下的输氧管绊了一跤，狠狠地摔在地上。

身上的疼痛并不尖锐，仿佛蒙上了一层黏腻的雾气，一点一点地渗透进他的肌肤，血管，骨髓里。他蜷缩着无法移动。

这动静终于引来了一群惊慌失措的护士。年轻的女孩们蜂涌进算宽敞的私人病房，手忙脚乱地搀扶起他躺回床上。“Mr. Styles，您怎么样，身上哪里不舒服吗？你知道您只要按下那边的按钮我们就会过来的！”“Mr. Styles，您总算醒啦，您这次可是睡了够久的，还错过了院里的活动呢。”“Mr.Styles，需要我们帮你叫医生过来吗？”“Mr.Styles...”“Mr.Styles...”

女孩们叽叽喳喳的声音像刺针一样扎进他显然过于脆弱的耳鼓膜，让他的脑袋里嗡嗡作响。她们叫他什么？Mr.Styles？这么说的话，现在的这个身体，是他自己？

他咽了口口水，轻抬手掌示意女孩们保持安静。“嗨甜心们，我这是在哪里？我可以照一照镜子吗？”

女孩们面面相觑，过了半晌，一个金发的护士——明显是其中年龄最大的迟疑地开口“先生，您目前正在派策高级疗养院。是这样的，您要不先和我们这儿的史翠西医生聊一聊，因为自从上次……她便严禁我们未经允许私自给您镜子了。”

“为什么，我只不过想要看一下自己的样子罢了。”他无力争辩，轻声说道。“既然这样的话，请务必让我与史翠西医生聊一聊。”

女孩们像进来时一样迅速地离开了这个房间，只不过这一次她们十分沉默。他认得出她们眼里的表情，那是怜悯和可惜——他最讨厌的感情。

史翠西医生来得很快，她拥有一头漂亮柔顺的黑色卷发和浅褐色的眼珠，笑起来眼睛周围泛起一圈笑纹，十分拥有亲和力的外表。

“所以，护士们告诉我，您又一次失去了记忆，是吗？”她翻开随身携带的小本子。用嘴咬下钢笔的盖子，他恍惚间想到自己的男朋友也有这个小习惯，他总是找不到笔帽最后发现在自己嘴里叼着，傻的可爱。

“如果您是这么认为的——对，我是。”感性的那个他疯狂地在他的心里嘶吼，你没有失忆，你还记得妈妈的生日，姐姐最近染了什么颜色的头发，甚至好兄弟的儿子的小脑袋上有几个发旋。可是那个自己在看到医生小心翼翼地取出的一只明显磨损的戒指的时候被杀死了。

那是他准备和他男朋友结婚时候买的戒指，可以说除了他自己没有别人知道，而这个戒指显然已经经历了很多岁月。“那么，Mr. Styles，您还记得这个戒指吗？”

“是的。这是我准备送给……”他哽咽了一下，慢慢吐出那个名字“Louis，的结婚戒指。这本该是一对戒指。”医生将那个戒指交还给他。他摩挲着这上面岁月的痕迹，沙哑地问“这么说，他……”他还是没能完成这个句子。

史翠西医生叹了一口气，这样的对话显然已经出现过好几次了。“对不起，先生，但是不幸的是，您的配偶，已经在五年前因为脑溢血去世了。您留着他的戒指，将自己的那个扔进了海里。”

他深呼吸了一下，他本来就是个爱哭的人，可这具身体的眼眶却如此干涸，似乎已经流干了泪水，再也不会流泪了。

“如果这能让您好受一点的话——您的丈夫在去世前，每隔一天都会过来陪您聊天，因为您得了阿尔兹海默症，失去了很多记忆，所以他会一遍一遍地讲你们之间的故事。他去世时并不痛苦，我可以向您保证这一点。我这里有他给您录的音，他说以防自己以后陪不了您走到最后，至少能给您一些慰藉。”

“事实上，他的原话是‘哦看在上帝的份上，这个蠢小子要是醒来之后听不到我的声音肯定又要哭鼻子，这儿，我录好了他的故事，等我走了，给他听吧。’”史翠西医生模仿着Louis浓重的口音，一边把录音笔交给他。他露出了一个虚弱的微笑。看来不管过了几年，他还是这个脾气。

“我可以照一下镜子吗？”他再次提出这个要求。史翠西医生答应了，从包里取出一个精致的小镜子递给了他。

他将戒指戴在手上，空出一只手接过了镜子，颤颤巍巍地几乎支撑不住这个重量。镜子里的男人头发花白，已经掉的不剩多少，脸上的皱纹横生，嘴唇不复饱满，苍白干瘪地缩着，胡子倒是被刮的很干净，只有一层毛茸茸的茬子。

他几乎认不出这是他自己的脸。

只有那双眼睛，还剩下些他的影子，只不过那潭翠绿的湖水也已经干涸。

“所以，我是Harry-Edward-Styles，我……曾经是个歌手，是吗？”他甚至不敢相信自己的记忆了。

“是的，您曾经是歌手，作词人，时尚标杆，慈善家，演员，制作人，您是公开支持LGBTQ群体的出柜艺人，您曾经改变了一代人。”史翠西眨了眨眼睛，“您今年七十五岁，您30岁的时候与Louis Tomlinson先生结婚，高调出柜，全世界的女孩都在哭泣。”

Harry摸着镜子里的自己，慢慢扯出一个笑容。这的确是他会干得出来的事。“浪漫主义者”他想。

“我的母亲，Anne，还有Gemma，她们怎么样了？”

“您的母亲已经过世了，是心脏病，清节哀。您的姐姐Gemma还好好地活着呢，有两个儿子，五个孙子孙女，疼爱她的丈夫，哦对了，还有收养了你住院后无人照料的两只小猫。”史翠西医生显然对这个慈祥的老太太印象很好“她也经常来看你，你们心情好的时候还会拌拌嘴呢。”

“还有……”Harry刚开口却又闭上了嘴。“什么？”史翠西医生疑惑地问。

“没事，如果可以的话，我希望自己一个人待一会，可以吗？”Harry礼貌地问。

“你知道吗，这是你第一次如此平静地接受了现实。”史翠西医生一边整理东西一边说。“当然——您一直是个绅士，只是您每次醒来的时候似乎都会少一段记忆，一开始还好，后来您以为自己还是三十岁刚结婚的时候，发了疯地喊着要离开这个世界，甚至摔碎了玻璃割腕。”

哦，这就能解释为什么那些护士们不愿意给他看镜子了。  
“时间快到了。”Harry说。声音很平静。

史翠西医生深深地看了他一眼，俯身最后给了他一个拥抱。“再见，Harry。”

她第一次没有用敬语尊称，而是以一个老朋友的语气。

Harry在史翠西走后打开了那个迷你的录音笔，滋滋一段杂音之后，Louis的声音传了出来。

【嗨 Harold! 哦，草，这个蠢机器，是这么开始录音吗？好了我要开始咯……

嗨宝贝，好久不见——现在说这个真的很奇怪，因为你知道，我才刚刚见过你。

我想这时候你肯定已经不记得我们结婚的时候了，现场真的一片混乱，这么糟糕的记忆只有我一个人记得真的太不公平了，所以你必须听我说完！呆头！

Liam, Niall, Zayn都赶过来了，以防你不记得，他们以前和我们在一个组合里，叫One Direction,你取的烂名字，Liam一开始很不喜欢跟我们闹，后来还不是他最爱惹你吃醋；Niall 是个纯洁的小baby，说真的，他到死都没有纹上一个纹身，我们曾经在他喝醉之后偷偷贴了个纹身贴然后骗他说给他纹身了，一大老爷们哭得跟啥一样抱着老婆说自己不清白了，我们整整笑了他半个月；Zayn总爱扮酷！实际上就是个敏感傲娇的小孩，一出事赶过来比谁都快，我估计你应该还记得这些混蛋，毕竟他们占据了你人生的很大一块儿。

把婚礼现场搞得跟发布会一样也是你的主意！跟只孔雀似地炫耀，恨不得全世界都第一时间知道。最后你如愿了，长枪短炮和闪光灯差点毁了我们的交换誓言仪式。办完婚礼我们就直接溜去了牙买加——我甚至不知道你在那里也买了一套房子！总之当了几个月的缩头乌龟，留言也不看，在整个世界的娱乐圈沸腾的时候你只是拉着我看那这蠢不拉几的烂俗爱情电影。不过说真的，那是我最快乐的时光。

我还记得你妈妈去世的时候你悲伤得三个月都没有好好休息，一下子瘦了三十磅，别以为我没听到你偷偷躲在厕所里哭鼻子，不然你以为那几天的热可可是谁给你煮的。Gemma嫁给了George，一个很好很好的男人，红头发红胡子，虽然跟你一样有点呆，但是对她可是一等一的好，你总是看着他俩然后戳我腰，我明明也有很贴心！……好吧虽然我总是骂你，哈哈哈。

我们养了两只猫，Ivy和Beauty，自从Clifford老死以后，我就再也不想养另一只狗了，它曾经特别像你，Harry，乱乱的卷毛，还特别爱美。我的家里人都过得很好，双胞胎们一起开了家冰淇淋店，我们还做了代言人——我无时不刻不在在后悔这个决定，因为无限量的冰淇淋至少让你胖了十五磅。

诶！我得走了，还有音乐要做，刚刚Jeff还给我打电话了，我写了一整个专辑献给你的歌，到时候别忘了让那些小护士放给你听——你这么老了我才终于能放心把你交给一群女人了，你这怪有魅力的家伙，到哪儿都无意识地调情。别别别反驳！你就是！

给你唱一段吧，你最喜欢的歌，婚礼上一直在放，Shana Twain的You are still the one  
就一段哦，我马上要走啦。爱你。  
虽然还蛮肉麻的 但是你不许笑！

When I first saw you, I saw love.  
And the first time you kissed me, I felt love.  
And after all these time,  
you are still the one I love.

…】

当护士们看见监视器上逐渐归零的心跳，惊慌失措地冲进来的时候，小小的机器还在尽责地播放着歌。Harry其实已经想起来一切了，在最后的时刻，他的整个人生都在眼前走马灯一般掠过。

他看见年轻的Louis就站在他的床前，对他笑得灿烂，鼻子皱起来，棕色的头发乱糟糟的，像一只小刺猬。Harry的身体终于不再沉重了，他轻而易举地从床上坐起来，看到自己充满肌肉的双臂和上面还经过多年日晒未褪色的纹身，抱起了Louis，满足地听到他咯咯的笑声，看见背后慢慢向他走来的母亲和朋友，他们的结婚戒指闪闪发光，Harry在Louis的耳边亲热地唱出最后一句。

Looks like we made it, look how far we've come my baby.

 

他们说，Harry Styles这个传奇人物，死的时候是笑着的。


End file.
